The Liquor That Freed Me
by Accalia Lea
Summary: After a drunken night Gray wakes up in bed with Natsu. He panics and leaves before the dragon slayer wakes. Natsu doesn't remember what happened until the flashbacks start. How will he react? One shot.


Just a little blurb that popped into my head. Enjoy!

***I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.***

"Ah, shit," Natsu cursed as he woke up. His head was pounding from his hangover and his entire lower body ached fiercely. Opening his eyes to slits, he glared angrily at the window that was allowing the early morning sunlight to accost his eyes. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, wishing the pain would stop.

"Good morning, Natsu!" Happy called as he entered the slayer's bedroom. He had only just returned from spending the night with his girlfriend, Carla. Natsu threw the pillow off of his face to glare at the exceed, but ended up bolting to the bathroom as his stomach revolted. Happy crossed his arms and sighed audibly.

"I'll go get Wendy." Natsu gave a weak thumbs up as he clutched the toilet and Happy took off.

It took Wendy roughly 45 minutes to reach Natsu's cottage outside of town. She found him laying on his side near the toilet, groaning in pain as his hands clutched at his hair. Luckily, she had experience in healing hangovers as Cana asked for her help rather frequently. As she finished healing Natsu's head her lacrima rang. She answered it as Natsu slowly stood up and she immediately left to help Elfman who was returning, injured, from a mission.

Natsu was so happy that his head had stopped pounding that he completely forgot about the pain in his lower back and legs until Wendy was already long gone. He had made himself some food and was attempting to sit down at his table to eat when he was reminded of the pain.

"Dammit!" he hissed. "What the fuck happened to me last night?"

"I don't know. You were still drinking with Gray and Cana when Carla and I left," Happy answered around the fish he was eating.

"Of course the ice prick is involved," Natsu grumbled as he devoured his food while standing. Tossing his dishes into the sink, he made his way out the door, moving more slowly than usual. He was heading for the guild hall with Happy in tow.

The pair walked in silence as Natsu was lost in thought. Gray might be a perverted stripper, and they may fight constantly, but they didn't hate each other like everyone thought. There was a reason they were on the same team, and it wasn't just because Erza was so scary when she demanded something. They would never admit it out loud, but they were probably best friends. It would be a cold day in hell before Natsu ever admitted his true feelings toward the ice mage though. He chuckled softly to himself as he realized that Gray could probably make that happen.

When they reached the guildhall, Natsu placed his hands on the door, ready to shove them open when a flashback suddenly hit him. _His hands on the door of his house, shoving them open as Gray's hands tugged at his pants. Gray's mouth on his neck sucking the sensitive skin beneath his jaw. Him yanking Gray through the door and shutting it behind them..._

"What the fuck," Natsu breathed and Happy looked at him curiously.

"It's just a door. Do you need my help opening it?" Happy asked before flying up and pushing on the doors. Natsu was feeling a bit dazed and still completely confused by that flashback so he followed his best friend through the now open doors without complaint.

Mira smiled and waved to him as he made his way up to the bar. She disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a moment later carrying a couple large plates filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes, setting them down on the bar in front of the dragon-slayer.

"Thanks Mira! You're the best," Natsu smiled as he quickly dug into the first plate. He was already ready to eat so it didn't matter that he'd eaten before leaving home. Halfway through the second plate, he hear the door of the guild hall open and looked up suddenly as he caught Gray's scent.

As their eyes met, Natsu had just enough time to wonder why Gray looked so startled before another flashback hit him. _Gray looking deep into his eyes, smiling softly as he laid Natsu down on the bed. The raven's hands wandered over every inch of exposed flesh they could reach before finding their way to the band of Natsu's boxers. As he tugged them down over Natsu's hips, the slayer looked down to see that Gray was already naked..._

He nearly choked on his food. Before anyone knew what was happening Natsu was across the room and dragging Gray back out the door he had just walked through. Gray struggled to keep up as he was suddenly being dragged backwards, but once he found his feet he followed the pinkette easily. Neither of them spoke as Natsu led him back toward his house, outside of town and far away from prying eyes and ears.

Once the door was shut, Natsu turned on his guildmate. "What the fuck, man?!"

"I...uh...how much do you remember?" Gray stuttered.

"Enough to know that I'm pissed!" Natsu shouted and Gray dropped his eyes to the floor. Internally, Gray was scolding himself. He knew he'd been slightly more sober than the slayer had been. He knew he shouldn't have let what happened happen. Gray started to prepare himself to lose his best friend when Natsu's voice suddenly stopped all train of his thoughts.

"I mean...you couldn't just ask me out on a date or something? You just had to wait until I was too drunk to remember it to decide to fuck me? I'm just having flashbacks right now, but it's clear you remember most of it, if not all of it. That's so unfair!"

Wait... "What?" Gray's brain was having a hard time catching up to everything Natsu had just said. "You're mad...because you don't remember it? You aren't mad that it happened?" Gray hated the way his voice sounded so timid at the end, but he really can't believe that maybe Natsu liked what had happened.

Natsu growled, a feral, dragon-like growl and it made Gray shiver. Suddenly the slayer's arms were wrapped around his waist and fiery lips were pressed firmly to his. He gasped and Natsu took immediate advantage of the opening, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth, eager to explore now that he was sober. When they broke for breath, Gray looked up at him, panting and flushed.

Natsu dropped his head onto Gray's shoulder and the raven didn't know what to do next. He tentatively rested his chin on the top of the slayer's head and waited to see what the other man would do next.

"Say you'll be mine," Natsu spoke, the words muffled by Gray's skin, but the ice mages heart still stuttered at the implication of those words. They'd talked about dragon mating habits before. They'd been on a job together, just the two of them, and Gray had been curious. Natsu had explained a bit about how dragon mating worked and all of that information came flooding back to Gray now.

"Are you sure?" he nearly whispered. "I mean...that it's me?" He wanted to be sure that he was actually Natsu's mate before he agreed to anything. If he wasn't the slayer's intended mate things could end badly. Natsu finally raised his head to meet Gray's eyes.

"I'm sure. You...are...mine," Natsu growled the last part, clearly trying to keep himself in control until Gray actually consented. The raven swallowed.

"Then...yes." As soon as the word left his mouth, Natsu was lifting him and he suddenly found himself on the slayer's bed, hot lips kissing his demandingly. He knew that Natsu needed to have full control for this and he was only too happy to oblige. When Natsu's kisses started to trail down over his jaw, Gray gladly tipped his head to the side, giving the slayer easy access to his pale neck.

Natsu sucked eagerly on the offered skin and could feel his magic swelling, preparing for what was about to happen. His hands moved down to rid Gray of the last of his clothing and he felt Gray's hands tugging at his own. When they were both fully naked, Natsu wasted no time prepping Gray.

"Ah!" Gray moaned as Natsu's fingers stretched him. A quick flashback crossed Natsu's mind. _Gray moaning as he plunged his length into Natsu's tight, wet heat. The other man's face contorting in ecstasy as he reaching his climax._

Natsu growled again, his dragon angry at the thought of Gray being on top in this moment. His dragon was soothed as Gray whined softly when Natsu removed his fingers. The raven looked up at him with lust blown eyes, silently begging him to keep going.

Slicking his length with some lube, Natsu moved into position and gently eased himself into Gray. They both moaned and Gray arched his back, trying to pull Natsu in as far as he could. The slayer responded by placing his weight fully on top of Gray, hooking his arms under the raven's shoulders and using that grip as leverage to plunge into Gray, snapping his hips forcefully.

"Shit, Natsu," Gray gasped, digging his fingers into the slayer's back. "Yes!" They moved together as though they were made for this. Every gasp and moan driving them higher. Natsu's senses were in overdrive as his magic continued to swell and he could feel Gray's magic starting to reach out to it, twisting together in a sensual dance.

At the height of Gray's climax, Natsu sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of Gray's shoulder, his magic pouring out and focusing on that spot, forming the mating mark. The intensity of it helped to draw out Gray's climax and as his walls spasmed tightly around Natsu's length, the slayer found his own release, buried deep inside of his new mate. When the mark was fully set, Natsu withdrew his fangs and gently pulled himself out, Gray whining softly at the loss and Natsu's dragon purred.

"Mine," he rumbled as he drew Gray into his arms.

"Yours," Gray sighed as he dropped his head on his mate's chest, smiling happily as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
